Missing Satoshi Hōjō
by HippyWhippy
Summary: Satoko hurts herself,and is transferred to a bigger city, with a bigger hospital.  The people she meets in Domino city could change her life forever.    This is the worst summary ever!


Satoko knew that when Dr. Irie looked as serious as he did now, something was wrong.  
>Even in bad situations, he usually kept a little half-smile on his face. It made everyone feel safer, more relaxed.<br>-Maybe he was only frowning like that because it was Satoko that was hurt this time. 'His' Satoko, as he always said.  
>"Satoko, this is pretty bad." He said slowly, after what seemed like forever. Probably not the best choice of words from a <em>doctor<em>, but they both knew that Satoko and Mion would just pester him until he gave them a straight answer.  
>For a while, a heavy silence hung over them. Rena was the first to speak up. "Oh no! Poor Satoko!"<br>"She's going to be okay, right!" Keiichi butted in. "It's just her leg, it'll heal!"  
>Satoko's hands were shaking, so she gripped the hem of her shorts a little tighter. They were all making it sound so bad! She'd only fallen off the roof!<br>"Yes, She'll be fine, but-"  
>Satoko snapped. "Stop it! Stop saying 'she'! I'm right here! I can hear you too, Y'know!"<br>Irie paused, before he allowed the smallest hint of a smile to creep onto his face. Because of her small size, people often forgot how strong Satoko really was.  
><em>"<em>You're absolutely right. You'll be fine. -But you'll need surgery." Satoko grimaced. "-And we don't have the equipment or doctors to do it here."  
>Rika looked confused. "But you're a doctor, aren't you?"<br>Irie chuckled. "Yes, I'm a doctor. -But I think it would be best if we sent her to a big hospital in a larger city. Only the best for _my _Satoko." He added with a grin.  
>He pulled out the X-Ray. "You see this?" He pointed to her shin. "This bone is called the Tibia, although its more commonly known as the 'shin bone'. What has happened here is called an 'Open Fracture' because the bone broke through the skin.<br>"An operation is often required for fractures like these, not to mention the higher risk of infection, which can also cause problems with healing."  
>Satoko had a green tinge to her cheeks. "I know I said I wanted you to tell me, but maybe that was a bit much."<br>"But Satoko, didn't you see your leg before they bandaged it up?" Keiichi asked.  
>She shook her head. "I peeked one and saw blood, so I kept my eye closed after that. I don't want to see my own leg all bleeding with the bone sticking out!"<br>Mion shuddered. "When you put it like that it does sound really bad!"  
>"I didn't know you were squeamish, Mion." Keiichi said teasingly, and Mion twitched, changing the subject suddenly.<br>"What were you doing on that roof anyway, Satoko!"  
>Satoko grinned. "You're just jealous because you couldn't find a good hiding place and got caught straight away."<br>"Jealous? Look at your leg and ask me again if I'm jealous!"  
>"If I hadn't of fallen, you wouldn't have found me! You'd probably still be looking right now!"<br>Dr. Irie suddenly sighed. It was very quiet, almost unnoticeable. "I suppose we should organise you plane tickets, Satoko."  
>"Dr. Irie, I'm not sure Satoko can afford surgery." Rika said suddenly.<br>Mion looked thoughtful. "I suppose my family could pay for it. As the village leader, it _is _Kiichirou's job to look after his villagers. _All_ of his villagers."  
>Keiichi pulled her aside. "But Satoko is a <em>Hōjō<em> . Doesn't your family have a vendetta against them or something?"  
>Mion waved him off. "I just wont mention <em>which<em> friend it is that needs help. Don't worry." She turned to face her. "Satoko, the Sonozaki family will happily help you cover any expenses. I feel partially responsible as president of the game club."  
>"I may know a doctor in Domino city who will do it cheaply. -As a favour." Irie added.<br>Satoko looked between all of them. "It's not like I have much choice is it?"  
>Dr. Irie grinned. "Not if you ever want to walk again."<p>

"Miss Maebara, thank you for letting Keiichi come with me."  
>Keiichi's mother smiled. "I'm only happy to let him help, Satoko. We can't let a little girl like you brave this own your own. -Not that I don't think you're brave." She added, before Satoko could speak.<br>"Besides-" Keiichi slung his backpack over his shoulder. "What kind of _Nii-Nii_ would I be if I made you do this by yourself? It's partially my fault, anyway. I'm the one who suggested the game."  
>"Keiichi, that's dumb. It was my own fault." She shifted on the crutches, trying to stop her good leg from getting tired. "But thanks anyway..."<br>To Satoko, admitting she was scared was like admitting she was weak. But she honestly didn't want to go to this big, new city all by herself. Even if it was just from the airport to the hospital, she was still scared of what could happen.  
>As much as it annoyed her to admit it, she *was* only little.<br>Keiichi kissed his mother on the cheek, before gently placing his hands on Satoko's shoulders. "I'll call you when we get to Domino, once I find out how long I'll be there, okay?"  
>Together, Keiichi and Satoko were going to catch a train to a bigger city outside of Hinamizawa, and catch a plane from there. Keiichi reassured her that he'd find a way to the hospital from there, even though Mion had offered them money for a taxi. Although the prospect of being in a new, big city scared them both a little, it was also exciting. It wasn't until after the hour train ride and two hour flight did they realized that it may not have been the best idea.<br>"Keiichi-" Satoko said worriedly.  
>Kiichi stopped the first person he saw. "E-excuse me?"<br>The boy looked about 17- he was wearing a white coat , and he looked very tsundere. "What?"  
>"Could you please tell me where the Hospital is?"<br>A small boy -he looked a little older than Satoko- suddenly peeked out from behind the older mans coat , the flourishing coat-tails hiding him perfectly. Satoko considered ignoring him, pretending that she'd never seen him, but that would be rude.  
>"Hello." she said brightly.<br>He stepped out, looking like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't of. "Hi. ...What happened to your leg?"  
>She grinned through the pain. "I feel off a roof. I'm here for an operation."<br>"Wow." He looked genuinely awed. "Where from?"  
>She explained about Hinamizawa, and how it was a little isolated town.<br>"How Isolated?" He asked curiously.  
>She frowned. "Why?"<br>He pulled out a deck of cards out of his pocket. "Do you play Duel Monsters?"  
>Satoko frowned. "What's... Duel Monsters?"<br>The boys surprised reaction was drowned out by Keiichi's cheer. "Thanks a heap, Mister!"  
>The taller of the two looked annoyed that they'd cut into his time, but Satoko guessed that he probably looked like that all the time. She waved goodbye to the small boy. "Bye, then"<br>He waved soundlessly, watching as she hobbled away as best she could. Satoko had been standing for too long; her leg was tired.  
>"How much longer, Keiichi?" She didn't want to sound like she was complaining, but she was very tire and in a lot of pain.<br>He pointed. "It's just around here." He said happily. "I can't believe we didn't see it-"  
>She let him talk, too exhausted to answer, and once they got to the hospital, a smiling nurse took her to her room, where she awkwardly changed into her hospital pyjamas and promptly fell asleep.<p>

"Shizuka!"  
>Satoko stirred slightly in her sleep. Keiichi had gone to a near-by hotel a few hours earlier, waking her briefly and giving her a number to contact him on. He promised to be back around lunch time, but it couldn't have possibly been midday already-<br>"Hey-! You're not the only one who wants to see her!"  
>Satoko sat up gingerly, her leg throbbing in pain. "Huh?"<br>"Guys!" -A girls voice this time, quieter, although slightly nagging. "There's another person in this room, keep it down!"  
>"Nooo..." She reassured them with a yawn, even though her eyes weren't really even open yet. "It's okay..."<br>There was a mumble of several apologies, and Satoko guessed there were about five people visiting the girl in the bed across the room.  
>She swung her legs out the bed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She looked up to see the small group of teenagers crowding around an younger looking girl with bandages over her eyes. "Excuse me?"<br>A dark-haired boy with green eyes -He looked about sixteen, and he was the _Prettiest_ boy Satoko had ever seen- seemed to be the only one that heard her. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, walking over to stand beside her bed, flashing her a smile.  
>"Yeah?"<br>She blushed slightly, his gaze piecing. "Um... is there a phone somewhere here?"  
>He looked back towards the group absent-mindedly. "Huh. I don't know. Maybe Katsuya does. Hey!"<br>Another boy looked up. "What?" He had a Brooklyn accent.  
>"Where's the phone in this place?"<br>looked thoughtful. "It's down the hall, on the..." He trailed off with a sigh. "I'll show ya..." He stood and walked to the door, waiting for her to follow.  
>Her initial reaction was to be weary, as he was a strange man that she'd never met before, but she reasoned that she was in a hospital, so it was most probably safe. She slid off the bed, reaching for her crutches and following him down the hall way.<br>"What happened to you?" Satoko could tell she was going to get tired of that question.  
>"I fell off a roof." She grimaced.<br>He laughed. "Nice! How many stories?"  
>She raised an eyebrow. "Only one."<br>The boy named Katsuya grinned at her. "Nyeh, It's not that impressive. I did a back flip off the school building last year."  
>"Wow!" she stumbled.<br>"Yeah..." he grinned. "Of course, I landed it right. Looks like you weren't so lucky. Is it broken?"  
>She thought back to Dr. Irie. "I fractured my Tibia. It's an open fracture."<br>He grimaced. "That's never pretty." He held out his hands. "Ta-da! You can find your way back to the room, right?"  
>Satoko looked back down the hallway, searching for the door of her room. "I think... Thanks..."<br>"Katsuya."  
>"I knew that!" She insisted. "I just didn't know if I was allowed to call you by your name if we haven't been properly introduced!"<br>He laughed, holding out his hand. "Please to meet you, my name is Katsuya Jonouchi ."  
>Balancing on one leg, she shook it. "I'm Satoko Houjo."<br>He walked back to the room with a wave, and she turned her attention to the pay phone, slipping a few coins in the slot, she dialed the first number that came to mind.

Home.

* * *

><p>Wow, this turned out<em> way<em> longer than I intended it too, and it still has more before I get to the main bit of the story and stuff. I just kept adding characters and stuff until it became this. o.o  
>Also, I'm not very good with the Japanese names, so-<br>Anyway...


End file.
